


Being Asked to Prom

by Luzy



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Cute, Depression, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Help, Highschool AU, Prom, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Teen Dean, Teen Sam Winchester, Teen!Dean, Young Winchesters, ask, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzy/pseuds/Luzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where the reader gets asked to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story type thing. constructive Criticism is WANTED. Hope you enjoy!

You feel like you've been at school for years, although its only been an hour. Walking to your class knowing that the teacher is going to assign you a new biology partner, and expecting the worse. As you look up at the board you can see your name writen right next to your partners name. Levi Ross, the new guy. He was about 5'10" with blonde hair, brown eyes and a broad build, muscles showing through his black tee shirt. Not to bad looking, now that you noticed. He sat in the back corner, your kind of seat. As you put your backpack down next to the table he introduces himself.  
"Hi I'm Levi"  
"(Y/N)" you replied."I wonder what it will be this time."  
"Huh?"  
"Everytime we get a new partner you get assigned a few projects. Then you get a new partner."  
"Oh. Well that makes sence."  
You then lean back in your chair waiting for the teacher to show up and give you your assignment. To be totally honest you're kind of looking foward to working with Levi. So far all you knew about him was he was easy on the eyes and smart, everything one would look for in a lab partner.  
﹋﹋  
The two of you got along quite well. After the assignments you started to become friends out side of school. After a year, you guys became very close. You told him practically everything, and vise versa. He was the first real friend you ever had. You thought your life was on track. That all changed when a new kid, Dean Winchester rolled in.


	2. Meeting Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Wincher is the new kid at your school. He just so happens to be in most of your classes. You get to show him around the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna have some fluff.

Waking up without Mondays weekend hangover is blissful, although its still to early in the week to be excited about the weekend. Tuesdays were practically your worst enemy. Looking over at your phone you see a text from Levi, "errand for Charlie, walk without me." You groan as walking to school without someone to talk to is terribly not fun. After you jump in the shower, you remember that you actually did all your homework last night and was feeling pretty good, so you put a little more effort into getting ready, since you had the energy. You grabbed your bag and was out the door before your parents even noticed you were there. You walk into school and see that the empty locker next to yours now has an occupant. From behind all you can see is a leather jacket,old blue jeans, and head of light brown hair. As he shuts his locker you get a good look at his face. He is the most attractive human being you've ever seen. At 6' tall, he has a jaw line that could cut through steel, and a smile more charming than you thought possible. The butterflies in your stomach start twisting as you get closer to him, seeing more of his muscles with every step. When you start opening your locker he flashes you a smile that makes your heart beat so hard you can practically see it come out of your chest.  
"Dean Winchester"  
"(Y/N)"  
"So whats your first class?" He asks with a grin.  
"Mr. Andrew Geometry " you ask without looking away from your locker.  
"Hey me too! Mind if I walk with you to class?"  
"Not at all."  
You were thankful you didn't really blush cause if you did you're sure you'd be as red as a fire truck. You're so nervous you feel you might puke. As you walk to class he follows close behide. Lucky for you, you were feeling good this morning and put on your new jeans that fit like a glove. Walking in to class you show Dean the empty seat behind you. Levi is late to class again. Always being held up by the woman he swears is, "the love of his life." If you ask me, shes using him as a beard. After getting settled into your desk, feeling the heat of Deans eyes on you, a blonde man you know runs into class. "What was it this time?" you ask with an over-dramatic sigh.  
"I had to get her some coffee," the words fumble out of his mouth as he trys to put himself back in order. "I know what your thinking and its not like that."  
at this you throw your hands up in surrender, "Hey, shes not my girlfriend. Although she probably wouldn't mind that." you said under your breath.  
"Shes not lesbian! "He said in a harsh whisper.  
Just then the teacher walked in. Always exactly on time, according to his five minute slow watch. You take notes like usual. Mr. Andrews had Dean share a book with you until they could get him one of his own. Although he wasn't very interested in math.  
" So, who do you have next?" He asked with that smile that made you squirm in your seat.  
"Mr. Plewman for earth science."  
"What a coincidence. I have the same thing."  
This made you look up from the math you were working on. The first good look at his eyes. The greenest eyes you'd ever seen. With his light brown, almost blond hair and his puffy pink lips you thought you might faint.  
"Lucky you. Mr. Plewman is my favorite teacher."  
"Winchester, (Y/L/N)!" Mr.Andrews called." Start working or I'll have to separate you!"  
God he could be a jerk sometimes. Besides even if you were separated from Dean, you would sit next to him in science. The only empty set was at the next table on your right. Levi was your partner. Which was good. You needed to talk to him anyway. The bell rung and Dean went straight to your side, as did Levi.  
"Levi this is Dean, Dean this is Levi." You introduced.  
"Hi" Levi put out his hand for Dean to shake while walking to class.  
"Hey." Dean to the hand and gave it a firm shake.  
All three of you walk into class at the same time. Instructions are on the board like usual. Looks like were having another day to study for the test at the end of the week.  
"So whats up?" You stated talking with Levi. "The sky," He said with all the sass in the world, "so what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Why would you say I wanted to talk?"  
"Your hair" he stated plainly.  
"Yeah, what about it?" "You're twirling it." You then drop the hair you were subconsciously twirling, and Levi let's out a small chuckle.  
"Well I did wanna talk," You suddenly realized what you wanted to talk about was right next to you," but i'll talk about it later." He looks at you, then Dean, and rolls his eyes. ﹋﹋  
Dean has all of your classes besides choir which was after lunch. So you showed him around the school. You guys got along really well. Although the butterflies never did leave. After school you walked to Levi's house, you wanted to talk about Dean. You don't usually grow so atatched so quickly, but Dean seemed to be hitting on you all day. The thought of Dean liking you gave you butterflies worse then when you had your first job interview.  
"So, Dean? "  
The two of you plop down on the couch. You didn't know how to start this off. You've talked with him so many times about so many guys before, but for some reason it never got easier. "I think I like him," you finally spit out.  
"Really?" He said with more sarcasm than needed.  
"What? How could you tell?"  
"Only The fact that you've been ignoring the world. And that I haven't heard a single complaint all day."  
"I don't complain that much!" You lightly punch his arm making him sway on the couch. "What do you think of him?"  
"He seems like a cool guy," he said while shrugging.  
"Do you think he likes me?"  
"Dude, you've known the guy for one day. Besides you didn't tell me so I wasn't looking for it."  
"So you'll look tomorrow? "  
"Yeah I'll give him a look over. Also I'll do some digging see if hes worthy."  
"Psh, you never think any guys are worthy," air quoting worthy.  
"That's because none of them could do a standing back-flip." "Neither can you!" "Can too, just, I never feel like it." The both of you laughed for a while, this is something the two of you do for each others often. You did it for Charlie, found out she was lesbian, he didn't believe you. She said yes but you think shes gonna end it after her fix of coffee runs. Sometimes Levi can be a real idiot, but he was your best and only friend. Besides you need him and he needs you. The two of you decide to do a little studying while your here. You help Levi with his math and he helps you with your English. Together the two of you are pretty smart. Passing all your classes with A's and B's. There are only a few things in this world that you don't tell Levi. Your depression being one of them. Sometimes the you feel so horrible about yourself, you start to bang your head on the wall. You just tell him that you fell down the stairs again. You're really clumsy. Although you hope he doesn't keep anything from you. No matter what he would always be your best friend. I hope he knows that.  
"Levi, you know you can tell me anything right?"he looks up from his books and stares strait into your eyes. "I mean I'll be your friend no matter what."  
"Yeah, I know." He gave me a big smile then went back to his books.  
﹋﹋  
The Next day you were walking to school by yourself because Levi got sick in the middle of the night. Just then an old 67' Impala pulls up next to you. Dean in the driver seat. And what you suspect to be his brother in shot gun.  
"Need a lift?" Dean asked. His voice almost made you fall right then and there on the cement.  
"Sure." You said while sliding into the back seat.  
"Sam, this is (Y/N).(Y/N),this is Sam. My brother."  
"Hey"  
"Hi" you reply kind of out of it. Being in a car with Dean is giving you a rush that you were not ready for. Only a short drive to school filled with Metallica songs then, the three of you got out of the car. Sam and Dean said their goodbyes which left just the two of you.  
"So, wheres your pal Levi?"  
"He got sick late in the night."  
"Sorry to hear that." Even thought you didn't think he was with that smirk planted on his face." So..."  
"What? "  
"Are you two like, together?" "No, were just good friends." knowing why Dean asked that question, another rush waved over you. "Oh, well thats cool," Deans green eyes getting deeper with every word. "So, what do you wanna do?"  
"I could give you an official tour of the school?"  
"hmmm." he hummed like he was processing what you just said." Okay, where to?"  
"Well, this is the front of the school,"you waved your arm in the schools direction,but didn't move off the Impala you were both leaning on."So where did you go to school last?"  
"Bishop Blanchet." He said. You just realized how close the two of you really were. Was he doing that on purpose? "You know, (Y/N), you are extremely beautiful. "  
Your face goes straight to the ground. Only one person has ever said anything like that. "Thanks," You say as you slightly lift your head just enough to where you could stare directly into his perfect green eyes.  
He placed his thumb on your chin and the rest of his fingers underneath your face. Using his hand he lifted up your head so that your faces lined up. The both of you still leaning up against the side of the impala. He then started to pull his face close to yours. Stopping and backing slightly to be sure its what you wanted. Boy did you want it. You've wanted it since the day you met him, so yesterday. Still, you knew its what you wanted. Your faces now an inch apart when the bell rings. The two of you just paused and stayed there for a minute.  
"To be continued? " Dean spoke in a whisper because of how close you were.  
"Definitely." After that is when he finally pulled away. Walking to class your head spun, and your heart raced. Still not being able to wrap yourself around what had just happened. You passed notes with Dean all class. Neither one of you bringing up what happened, until history, your last class.  
' Hey, we kind of got interrupted outside. I was wondering if we could pick things up where we left off tonite?'  
'That would be great.' You write down. Hoping its not to obvious your hand is shaking from the adrenaline.  
' Great. I'll pick you up at 7'  
You then gave him your address.  
All day the two of you talked. About one thing or another. Dean talked alot about Sam. He really loves his brother. You mostly talked about past experiences. Things you've done. Most of them you laughed at. He even drove you home. Sam was alot more talkitive on the way home. Excited about a school project. Dean dropped you off at your house.  
"See ya at seven"  
"See ya then" You walked in side, put your stuff down and went straight over to Levi's house. You had a lot to talk about.  
﹋﹋  
"So what are you going to wear?" He said with a sniffle.  
"I was thinking of my purple v-neck, with my skinny jeans, and my black heels."  
"Sounds good. Sorry I couldn't check out his past while I was sick."  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. He seemed really nice. All day he talked about his brother and how much he wants him to be a lawyer. It was so sweet."  
"Yeah," Levi put on a suspicious look, "but still, what school did he go to last?"  
"Bishop Blanchet."  
"Cool. Only an hour away. Ill check it out tomorrow. "  
"Levi, you are like my hero. Even though you really don't have to."  
"Hey you'd do it for me."  
"Okay well its 6:45. I better be home when he gets there."  
"Go get him girl!"  
"Oh, shut up."  
You walked home. It was only about 2 blocks away. It was now 6:57 and you were keeping watch by the window.  
﹋  
"Why the hell are you sitting by the window in heals? There's no way you're going out tonite. Besides high school boys only want one thing, and trust me, you couldn't even offer them that." Your mom wastes no time starting in on you.  
"Stop telling her she can't go out tonite, she knows she has a curfew, what she does in the in between time shouldn't matter to you. I mean look at her! Nobody would get her into trouble, and shes not gonna do it herself, shes not that stupid."  
"Oh shut the fuck up. Stop telling me how to be a mom. I don't need you telling what I'm doingwrong all the time."  
Still by the window its 7:21 and you're hoping he didn't forget.  
"It always comes back to that doesn't it! She only has one fucking friend! What do you think she could possibly be doing that we don't know about. Quit acting so paranoid." Your parents moved into the bedroom with thier argument.  
"With strict rules we can keep her from ever even having the chance. I mean she cant take care of herself, shes idiotic, and she had no other family. Are you even listening?"  
7:39 and you're still waiting by the window.   
"Don't act like I don't know I was there. Biggest mistake of my life, meeting you!"  
"Biggest mistake of your life? Please, I'm the one who had to carry around a useless fucking kid in me for 9 months!"  
Finally you see the Impala. You almost feel like not going out.*beep beep* he honks the horn. You go out making sure that your eyes are not red or puffy. Waiting for the most impossible date and thinking he didn't show up might have brought back some old fears of yours. Not to mention your parents usual screaming match. They never say anything new, but never hurts any less. Walking outside you acted like you didn't notice or care. You hopped right into the front seat of the impala.  
"I'm really sorry I'm so late it's not like me. I had some family stuff I couldn't get out of. I feel really bad I couldn't get here sooner-"  
You cut him off, while putting a hand on his thigh," Hey, its not a big deal really." He smiled and sorta jumped as he put the car in gear."So where are we going?" you say as you return your hand to your side.  
"The roller rink"  
"Umm that might not be such a good idea." Roller blading happens to be one of the only things you're good at. Growing up in a neighborhood where you bladded or you stayed at home may have had something to do with that.  
"Why not?"  
"I wouldn't want you getting shown up on a first date."  
"Well you wont have to worry about that sweetheart " he gave a wink and a smile. Down the road we went blasting ACDC while Dean and you sang along with every song.   
Pulling up to the rink you felt suddenly excited and the adrenaline started rushing through your body. Walking in you and Dean were holding hands. Your small hand fits perfectly in side his larger one. You get the roller blades while he gets the skates. Hes good as you expected him to be for choosing it. Your just as good as he is. Obviously he wasn't expecting it because you could see the shock in his eyes. Those big green eyes that made you melt every time you saw them. Rolling around in circles made you kinda hungry as you weren't hungry before due to the nerves. Apparently Dean was having the same thoughts.  
"Wanna slice of pizza?'  
"Sounds great "  
Dean went and got the two of you pizza while you went to the bathroom. While there you called Levi.  
"Hey, is something wrong?"  
"No. Just the opposite. Its wonderful."  
"Then why are you calling?" And with that Levi hung up. You really wanted to ask him how he was feeling, hoping to ask if you could stay the night. You brushed it off as homework and seeing as a mirror was right there you fixed you lipstick. Then walk out of the bathroom with an unfamiliar confidence. Just then Dean came barring pizza. You guys sat down at a table for two and dug in. Your pizza was gone before his which embarrassed you deeply. He didn't seem to notice though. Just then the couples dance came on. Dean stood up, bent over and put out his hand.  
"May i have this dance my lady?" His smile gave you butterflies worse than you could have ever imagined.  
"It would be my honor." You say while tipping your head and letting him pull you up with his strong arms.  
While you where skating, some rude couple came whizzing by making you lose your balance. Dean caught you and pulled you over to the small video game section in the back corner. You just got your feet under you, and saw those perfect eyes staring striaght at you. Deans hand comes up to your face and cups your cheek with his palm. As your faces get close a large sweaty guy comes crashing through. Dean quickly pulls away. You hope it was just the surprise of some guy barging in. The both of you skate until the hours up. On the way home instead of sitting by the window, you scootch over to the middle. Dean puts his arm around your shoulders as you layed your head in the crook of his arm and body. Dean smelt so wonderful. He stopped about a block before your house.  
"Dean my house is still up here a ways"  
"I know. "  
"Then what are you doing?" You sat up. Inside you had a bad feeling but brushed it off as just the jitters.  
"I was thinking that in here we might be able to finish that kiss finally "  
You got closer to him. You heart letting out a sigh and at the same time speeding up." Finally" you said in a whisper as you face was only inches from his. The pink puffy lips you've been dreaming of touched yours ever so slightly. You then wrapped your hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. What was only a minute or so felt like days. The both of you pulled away.  
"Now that was worth the wait." Dean says as he puts the car back in gear ready to drive you home.  
Walking you up to your door with his hands in his pockets.  
"I had a really great time tonite, (Y/N)"  
"Me too Dean. We should do it again sometime."  
"Yeah definitely "  
You were about to put your hand on the handle when you suddenly felt a warm hand on your cheek and a pair of lips pressed against yours. After you got over the shock you kissed back. The kiss was full of emotion. Dean pulled away leaving his hand still on your face and your foreheads pressed against eachother.  
"Good night Dean Winchester"  
"Good night." With that he walked to his car as you stepped inside. Wishing that that kiss had never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I should keep writing /:


	3. Just a few more dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is taking the reader out and this date gets petty feelzy.

Dean is taking you on a second date tonite. Levi already gave you the 'talk' that you give to eachother when you officially start dating someone. The one that says to not let your emotions control your actions and yada yada yada. You weren't really listening. Dean was all you could think about. He is so kind to you. Yesterday, he brought you breakfast knowing how busy you were that morning. Little things like that. Just the thought of tonite puts a smile on your face.  
"(Y/N)! Are you even listening?! "  
"Yes. No sex drugs or alcohol. Can I go now?"  
"Fine. But I want details when you get back." Levi said with consern is his voice and a smile on his face.  
"Duhh I'm not stupid. " You then got off the edge of his bed and walked over to the door.  
"Hey, I didnt mean to lecture you. I just dont want you getting hurt."he say with a smile.  
"I know." Walking out of his house and down the street you were thinking about what you're going to wear.  
As you walk into you house, your parents are fighting again. You're used to this, they have been doing it since you were little. Brushing right past them on your way into your room.  
You desided on a dark purple shirt, black jeans and you purple flats. Just then Dean gave you a call. Most likely because he saw your parents were home.  
"Hey, I'm outside."  
"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Slowing going to the kitchen is how you passed them with out a moments thoughts. All you had to do was leave a note and come back with milk. It would be an hour or so till they saw it anyways.  
"Hey." Dean said as you slid into the impala, bouncing a little with the cushions of the seat.  
"Hi. Where to this time?" Dean thought it was important to pick the first three dates. You dont know why but you dont really care. As long as you can stare deep into thoes gorgeous green eyes you didnt care where you were.  
"Burgers."  
"Burgers? Were going out for burgurs?"  
"Not just any burger."  
"Then what kind of burgers are we talkin' about?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
You hope the burgers arnt to messy. Sometimes food gets you carried away and you forget who your with. If Dean saw you like that you would never get over that you kind of embarrassment.  
'Would he even care? Of course he would, hes on a date not an eating contest! How could I be so stupid. So worthless. Why did I even come? I'm just waisting his time. Soon he will come to the same realization as me. That I am worthless.' These thoughts come pouring into your head. Lately your depression has been pretty persistent. Making you feel things that you shouldn't feel. Which is odd considering how happy Dean makes you feel. Yet you still do things you promised to yourself that you would never do again. You know that with the life you have you should be happy. But you just never are. Life always came as a burden to you. The only solution you've ever come up with is to carve your inner thighs. Not a permanent solution but it helps when you have to get over your self. For a test, a family thing, or even this date.  
"Hey are you ok?"  
You caught yourself staring out the window, lost in your own thoughts. "Oh yeah. I didnt get alot of sleep last night is all."  
"Are you sure thats it?"  
I guess your tired self might act a little different then you depressed self. "Yeah. Im fine." You Don't think you would ever be able to tell Dean about yourself. You havent even told Levi. Even though you think he already knows. Every time your depressed he takes you out for ice cream. Not when you're tired, but depressed, when you hope nobody can tell. Apparently its a bit more obvious then you thought.  
"Were here."  
"I cannot wait to get SOMETHING in my stomach." After that car ride you got pretty hungery.  
You walked up and the place was like a little one story house that had big letters on top.BELLY BURGERS. With little white lights hung from the room. Flowers planted completely surrounding it. It looks pretty romantic for a burger joint. Walking in, its obvious that its a family owned restaurant. Nothing in here has changed for a while. Creeky floors, fading paint, and there is only one barhroom.  
It must have been pretty apparent what your opinion was on the place because Dean put his arm around you shoulder and spoke up.  
"I know what it looks like. But I'm positive that your going to love it."  
You returned his comment with an unsure smile.  
"Table for two." Dean told the host. She was beautiful. Long curly blonde hair, with hazelnut eyes that looked like sun light was pouring out of them. Slim figure, but with perfect sized features to match. I didn't want to look at Dean. If I saw him checking her out my heart would break. Why didn't he pick her? Or at least someone like her. Someone better in everyway possible. You couldnt help your curiosity, you looked up at Deans face. Much to your surprize, he had that perfect face of his smiling down on you.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked with a consern in his eyes that somehow comforted you.  
You let out a short, but heavy sigh. "Yeah, just exhausted from that English paper. You started it yet?" "No" is all he said. Then the hostest points to a table and says a waiter will be with us shortly. You sit across from Dean and pickup the menu she left on the table.  
"Oh, you wont be needing this. "  
"And why might that be?"  
" I already know what were getting"  
"Oh, you do, do you?'  
"That I do."  
"Ok. Shoot. What are we having."  
"You'll see "

Just then a waitress came and asked if you guys want anything to drink. You get a (Y/F/S), while Dean got a Dr. Pepper.  
"Were ready to order as well."  
"Ok, what can I get you two?"  
Dean gestures for her to come closer. She leans in and takes it down.  
"Will that be all?"  
"Yeah" Dean says as he throws his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair. The smirk on his face was priceless. I guess the irritation on your face was worth a little too.  
"Your gonna love it I promise."  
"Whatever you say" You sang in a tounting manner.  
"You know (Y/N), you are so beautiful."  
You look down."Thanks " is all you manage to say. You only get told that be people close to you, so when someone else says it, it takes you by surprise.  
"Im not just saying it. You're so amazingly beautiful. And your personality makes you that much more attractive. "  
By now you think you might bite right through your bottom lip. You look up at him. Right into thoes wonderfully green eyes, full of care.  
"Thanks Dean."  
Just then a giant buger, the size of a small pizza, shows up. Along with your drinks. You sit there in aw of the biggest burger you have ever seen in you life.  
"Its homemade. Just like everything else." then she walks away. Dean grabs a slice of this burger and digs in.  
"Its not going to bite. "  
You then follow and take a slice of this colossal burger. As you sink your teeth in, you can already taste how extraordinary this burger is.  
"Mmmm" is all you can manage.  
"Did I, or did I not tell you that you'd love it?"  
"You definitely did." You say through your teeth cause your mouth is so full.  
The two of you only manage to get about 2/3 of it eaten and you let Dean take home the leftovers. You figured Sam would love something like that.  
The two of you decided that because you didnt have to be home, you were gonna go over to Deans house and see Sam. On your way there a smile was painted on your face. Then Dean pulled the car over.  
"What are you doing?" "Are you going to tell me whats been bugging you?"  
"I told you, I'm just tired."  
"Tired of what, (Y/N)?"  
You gave a heavy sigh. There was no longer a reason to lie. "I dont really know how to explain it."  
"That doesnt mean I wont listen" Dean scooted over and wraped you in his arms."What ever it is, I want you to know, I wont think anyless of you."  
"I don't feel worthy of life. I'm stupid, hideous, irresponsible, and a disappointment as a human being. I don't understand how people can stand me." You scrunch your head into your knees. While your feet are on the seat of the car.  
Dean layed his head on yours. It took everything you had not to cry. But you couldn't hold back the tears. Hot burning tears slowly streamed down your face, falling onto the black leather seat. You shuned yourself for crying infront of Dean. Only Levi, and now Dean, has seen you in such a weak state.  
"Hey, look at me." He slightly grabs your jaw and directs your face so that its in line with his. He moves his hand so his thumb is on you chin and the side of his index finger is underneath. He leans in and places his lips on yours. Its a soft gental kiss. His head tilted just enough so he could touch your lips with his. As he pulled away he put his forehead up against yours. The two of you sat together like that for a few minutes. Although it felt like days. By the time Dean slid into the drivers side, a smile had slid onto your face. Just being around him knowing that he isn't mad, or even upset. The two of you held hands all the way there.  
"How long are you guys gonna be staying in this motel?"  
"Not much longer now" Dean looked at you and his eyes looked like he was sad. You figured a talk like that could make anyone sad.  
"Here it is" Dean knocked on the door." Open up Sammy its me Dean"  
Sam opened up the door.  
"Hey Dean, hey (Y/N)."  
"Hey Sam. We brought you a little something. "  
"What is it?"  
"Only the biggest burger you'll ever see." You placed the 1/3 of the burger on the table. "Well it was at one point"  
" Looks delicious. Thanks guys."  
The three of you hung out untill you had to actually go get milk. Dean takes you home. You give him a long kiss before you go to the door.  
"Thanks for tonite Dean"  
"You dont deserve anything less"  
Then another long passionite kiss before you finally went inside. Stepping inside you know its going to be quiet. Its always extremely quite after a day of fighting, either that or at the end of the day they made up, and all you can hear is the bed squeeking. And the loud moaning, but when it was that bad you slept over at Levi's house. Tonite it was quiet. That means tomorrow is going to be hell.  
*next day*  
"Why the fuck is my daughter such a lazy shit? This kitchen is always a mess. Can somebody please do something in this house!" You mom is trying to make herself breakfast before she goes to work  
"(Y/N)!"  
"Yes sir?" Your dad never hurt you ever. Physically.  
"Why is there a fucking huge pile of clothes in the middle of my living room?!"  
"I had a load in the wash and was going to rotate it this morning."  
" I think the responce you were looking for was 'sorry sir. No excuses sir' now clean up this shit."  
"Whatever you say, sir"  
"Dont back talk me! Just get it done!"  
You knod. Knowing even an 'okay' might set him off. You dad was a construction worker but has a brother whose a general in the army. To say the least, hes jealous, so to take out his frustration, hes made your life a boot camp. The only time he's on your side is when your mom is telling you what to do.  
After you cleaned the kitchen, finished your moms breakfast, and did the laundry, you start getting yourself put together for school. You already told Levi to go ahead, it was going to be a long day. On your way out the door, your mom had something to say.  
"Why do you always where thoes shity long sleeve shirts? You look like a fucking prude. I mean you're never gonna meet anyone rich looking like that."  
You walk out the door before she could get in another word. You might have to pay for it when you get home but anything to change the subject. Cuts on your arms and legs would not go over well with her. Only one time in a T-shirt and you'd be done with. Thats how Levi found out. One time when you stayed over at his house, because your parents were 'making up,' and he woke up and saw. And being Levi, knowing, almost, everything about you, he didn't ever bring it up. God, what would you do without him.  
Beep beep. Deans car is up next to you. Shouldnt he be at school already? Where is Sam? Seems as though you are always full of questions around him.  
"Hey, heard you needed a ride. I already droped Sam off at school." You just kindof stood there in shock. 'How did he know you were here? Why did he drop Sam off then come back?'  
"Well, get in or your going to be late."You jumped in with your mind racing.  
"Levi called. Said you might need a ride. Sounded serious. What happened?"  
This answered all of your questions."Same old, same old. My parents are fighting, well, their in their 'lets destroy (Y/N)'s life' phase in their nonstop fighting. Tomorrow they will yell loud enough to shake the windows all night long, then they won't talk to eachother for three days, and after another day of yelling, I stay at Levi's house while they, 'make up'" Air quoting make up. The car grew quiet. Its like he was trying to confort me but had absolutely no words to say.  
"Im sorry."  
"Oh, yeah its fine. Im used to it. This cycle has been kept without flaw for the last few years"  
"Its not fine. You shouldn't be used to it. Nobody should have to be used to something like that"  
"You're sweet Dean. Really I appreciate it. But I'm fine. I promise. " You said as you place a hand on his thigh. He looked over at you, then the road, then you again.  
"If you say so. Does that mean that you cant go out tonite?"  
"Umm, probably not. Why?"  
" I heard the moon was supposed to be bigger tonite for some reason."  
"Oh don't worry thats tomorrow. And its because, the moon is going to be closer than usual."  
The two of you laughed and made jokes the whole way to school. Walking into class together, especially since you didnt have time to really get ready this morning, didn't look good. But you didnt care. Normally you do care, but with Dean everything is different. Everything, seems to light up. Levi gave you a strange look, but with the look you gave him he knew everything was okay. All day the three of you talked and laughed all day. When that final bell rang you heart sank, alot.  
"You guys want a lift home?"  
"No thanks Dean. I want to make this trip home as long as possible. "  
"I think I'll walk her home."  
"Ok. See you guys tomorrow? "  
"Hopefully" you say with a smile.  
On the way home you walked as slow as you possibly can. Levi walking with you.  
"So, you called Dean?"  
"Well, yeah. I didn't want you to completely miss math."  
"Are you sure thats why?"  
"Did you see your face when you came into class?"  
"Um no. I'm not very good at seeing my own face."  
"You, had the biggest smile on your face. I could see your teeth. And you eyes weren't all red and puffy. How long has it been since you came into class late, with a smile on your face?"  
"I guess its been a while,"  
"I have never seen you do that. Especially when its because of your parents."  
"Yeah. I guess I did walk in pretty happy."  
"The only time I've seen you walk in that happy is when I bring you breakfast, and you eat it on your way to school."  
"You make really, good pancakes." This made the both of you laugh. The two of you just walked in silence for a few minutes. The silence wasn't akward, it was calming. Peacefull, and reassuring. Untill it was broken.  
"Did you tell him?"  
"Tell who, what?"  
"Did you tell, Dean, about-" He then knoded to your arm. I guess he did know.  
"Oh, I didn't tell him everything. But I did tell him how I felt."  
"How you felt about him, or yourself."  
"Myself"  
"Good."  
"How so?"  
"Its good that you finally opened up to someone, even if it wasn't me, I'm glad." He gave me a toothless smile, that showed all the care in the world. Then returned his gase to his feet.  
'What did he mean by even if it wasnt me? Did he want it to be him? Should I have told him first? Should I tell him now?'  
All of a sudden you were at Levi's house and the two of you have to split paths" You know if it gets to bad you welcome to stay over"  
"I know. See ya around"  
"See ya."  
You walk into your house and there is no nagging, no insults, and no kissing. Something is very wrong. Going into the kitchen you see a note.  
'(Y/N), your father is injured and in the hospital. I will be staying the with him untill he can come home. There is plenty of food in the fridge and money in this envelope. $10. Dont spend it just cause you can. Call if you have questions. ~love mom'  
Your mind was immediately racing so you went to Levi's. You ran into his house, his dad giving you a weird look, probably because of the tears streaming down both cheeks. You can barely see where you're going but you've been here so many times before that you didn't need to.you bust into his room and go right on his lap, falling into his chest.  
"Hey whats the matter?" He said while cradling you in his arms.  
"My dad, he he hes sssick in the h-h-hospital. " you barley got out you were crying so hard.  
"Hey, is everything all right?" Levi's dad is like your own father only he seems to care even more.  
"Dad, can you give us a lift to the hospital? (Y/N)s dad is sick."  
Yeah just let me get the truck started."  
Levis dad took us to the hospital.  
"Do you guys want me to stay?"  
"No thats ok. Ill call when we need a ride."  
"Ok" Levis dad then drove off, leaving us to walk into the hospital. You hadn't said a word the whole ride there. Although you had stopped crying.  
"Do you want me to call Dean"  
You shook your head."N-no, I cant let him see me like this not again"  
"Ok, lets get you inside "  
The two of you walk into the hospital and you sit down while Levi, goes to the front desk to see where your dads room was.  
"Come here, lets get you to see your dad."  
You walk into the room, expecting to see your dad dying, but what you saw was a man that was perfectly healthy.  
"Mom, dad? Wh--wha? I thought he was dying!"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"You left a hundred dollars mom?!?! What was I supposed to expect!? " You were yelling at the two of them.  
"Maybe we should leave,(Y/N)"Levi grabed your shoulders just enough to start guiding you out of the room.  
"Yeah, listen to you geeky friend. Go home."  
Levi's grip got alot tighter knowing what you would do next.  
"Levi is not just my 'geeky' friend! He is the best god damn thing that has ever happened in my life."Levi is now dragging you out of the room. While you are almost falling over yelling at them.  
"(Y/N)!"  
"No! You can push me around and yell and scream at me, but you can not make fun of the people that I love and care about me!" You would have kept talking if Levi haddent covered your mouth and yanked you out of the room.  
"Do you feel better now? Cause i dont think it helped any to scream at them." Levi was talking and you would expect him to be upset, but he wasnt. He was kind. Just like always.  
"No" You crumpled into his chest."How could they do that to me?"  
"I dont think they ment to."  
Levi called his dad to come get the both of you. After you got home Levi's dad said you could stay with him and you said that that would be best. You already have clothes there, in case of emergency. You start doing your homework. with Levi, because of your shared classes, you have the same homework. They feed you, and have you a place to sleep. Levi insisted you slept on the bed, like always, you just didn't have it in you to refuse. In the night you woke up yo a nightmare, which wasn't uncommon. Since you were at Levi's, you crawled down to the floor and let Levi's breathing lull you back to sleep.  
*next day*  
You wake up in a dase, confused. Then you remembered where you were at and you felt comfortable and safe. You loved waking up at Levi's house. On your way to school the two of you talk. "So are you gonna go on a date with Dean tonite?" "Do you think I should?" "I think it will help you get your mind off of things " "Yeah, I guess your right." You smiled at him. He always knows just what to say. You guys meet up with Dean at your locker. You walked into class under Deans arm which is now, your favorite place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the typos and the poor writing. Hope your injoying the story anyway!


	4. when things get complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells the reader how things might change.

You were wearing your black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt under your gray zip up jacket. You told Dean you would be at Levi's, seeing that your dad was still in the hospital.  
"Are you excited? " Levi says trying to pass the time.  
"Yeah. I cant wait to find out where were going."  
"Me too, to be honest. I dont know why he would be so persistent on picking the first three dates. I mean whats the big deal?"  
" I'm not really sure. Whatever it is it must have been pretty important. "  
Just then you heard the familiar honk of the impala you've come to love.  
"See you later!" You say on your way out the door.  
"Later" you barely hear as the door shuts behind you. You run up to the car and hop up into the passenger seat. Leaning over and giving him a kiss. Quick, and easy. The entire routine came really natural to you. Which is weird considering that you have never done it before.  
"Are you ready for the best night of your life?"  
"Are you kiding? I was born ready." You say with a flirtatious wink. Then he flashes that same smile that gives you butterflies in your whole body, and puts the car in gear. Taking off down the road. You pull up to a river down the street. Its dark and cold so you have no idea why your at the river.  
"Here put this on" you look over and see hes holding a blindfold. Doing as he asked you wrap it around your head and eyes so that you cant see. He gets your door and guides you over about 40 steps or so. Far enough so whatever it is, you couldnt see it from the car.  
"Okay, were here."  
You take off the blindfold to reveal a candle lit picnic. You gasp and put a hand over your mouth and one across your chest. You feel like you could cry. This is the single most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for you.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Oh Dean. I love it. This is absolutely perfect." You turn around and give him a hug. Then reach up and give him a sweet thankful kiss. You and him head over to the green blanket laying on top of the grass. He grabs the basket and pulls out triangle cut sandwitches. peanutbutter and jelly. Followed by two one liter sodas.  
"I know its not the fanciest food-"  
"Dean, this is absolutely perfect." He gave a smile, that showed your favorite part of him, the part that he kept gaurded from the world. The part of him that showed how much he cares.  
You could tell it took him a while to set up. The candles set up at the front of the blanket so you could see. Each little triangle cut the same size, and without the crust. Relizing this makes you smile.  
"What is it?"  
"You"  
"Oh yeah?" He said as he took a bit of the sandwitch, "what about me?"  
"Everything. " Dean smiled and took another bite of the sandwitch, " How do you do it? Your a stud, a good brother, a supportive friend, a romance and you have a cool car."  
" You forgot something "  
"Oh yeah? Whats that?"  
"I get to call the most beautiful person in the world my girlfriend. "  
"Dean, you're so sweet."  
"Hey, I'm only saying the truth."  
"You really do know how to flatter a girl dont you?" Dean then army crawled over to you and gave you a kiss. Then you leaned in and deepened the kiss making it full of emotions. Breaking away for only the fact that you had to breath. Never wanting the cintact to end. You now were resting your forehead on his.  
"I love you Dean Winchester " you say under your breath.  
"I love you too." He says back to you. The two of you lay there together for a while, telling corny puns.  
"What does a fish when it hits a wall?"  
"What?"  
"Dam"  
Then both of you throw your head back and laugh. Then you just layed there, under the stars, laying on Deans chest. Suddenly Dean spoke up.  
"Hey, (Y/N), there's something i have to talk to you about."  
"Yeah, anything." Still laying there with your head on his chest.  
"You know how I said that i would be staying in the motel for a week or two?"  
At this you sat up." Yeah, what about it?"  
"When I said that I didn't mean that I would be moving into a house, I - I ment that I would only be here for a week or two." As he said this a tear slid down his face.  
"Wait, so thats why you wanted to pick the first three dates? And why you asked me out after the first day?" You almost satrted to yell, trying to rid the lump growing in your throat.  
"Mmhmm" he rubbed the back of his neck."I dont usually tell girls this-"  
"Girls? How many people have you done this to? Make them all love crazy just to leave them a broken heart? And I'm so special because I get a warning?" Hot streams are running down your face.  
" Its not like that, not with you! I would stay here and grow old with you! Its just -" a long pause.  
"Just what Dean?"  
"I just cant okay!?" He has tears streaming down his face. "I just cant." He looks at you with his big green eyes just hoping that you'll understand. "I do love you (Y/N)"  
" Did you love amy of the other girls? Or am I just here to help pass the time because I have better things to do." "(Y/N) look at me." He said grabbing your face, " you are not like them. With them It was just a time passer. Something to boost my rep. But its not like that with you. You, you, you care for people other than yourself. You care about what I say about Sam, or school, or anything. You're different, because you matter to me." With that you turned your back to him and stepped away. Needing to escape the warmth of his body. "(Y/N), I really do love you." Whispering damnit under your breath, you shook you head and ran towards him. You shoved your lips against his, and he put his hands arounds your waist, as he finally caught on. You pull away, out of breath.  
"If one week is all I get, then I don't wanna waist a single minute." You both smiled while you tried to catch your breath. Dean quickly shot his head up. Then reached over to the basket and pulled out a radio. The radio played 'classic hits' and the two of you danced to every song that came on. Finally Dean gathered everything up and the two of you walked back hand and hand to the car. On the way back to Levi's you did something you other wise would never do. "I dont have to go home" "What?" "I mean, their not going to be worried if I don't show up." "You wanna stay at my house?" "If you don't mind, yeah" "Okay" he turned around and headed to the motel. Just looking at it made you sad. "Hey Sam" "Hey (Y/N)! How are you doing? " "Pretty good Sam, pretty good." All night the three of you talked and laughed. "We should probably hit the hay, we got school in the morning. " "Sounds good." Sam went over to his bed while you went over to Deans. He came from the other side of the bed. Letting his legs come right behind your. His arm wrapping around your stomach and holding your body close to his. This moment is as precious as the person your spending it with. ~next day~ You wake up facing Dean with your legs all tangled and being held in each other's arms. "Dean, Dean" Sam shook him a little to wake him up. "Im up!" He said all startled. This made you giggle. You desided to call Levi, seeing as you forgot to even text him last night. So you called him while Dean made the three of you breakfast. "Hey." "Where the hell have you been?!" "I spent the night at Dean's house." "What the hell!? I thought we talked about this!" "It wasn't like that. Can you just bring some clothes to school for me? I'll catch you up at school I promise. " "This better be good (Y/N), especially since you waited all night to tell me." "I know I know. I got to go but I'll see you at school okay?" He then hung up. You forgot that Levi wasn't up to date. "Come and eat!" Dean yelled and you could hear through the door. "Hey, (Y/N)" Sam peeked his head through the door. "Breakfast is ready." "Thanks Sam." And you followed him inside. "You like bacon and eggs?" "Only alot" you winked at him placing a smirk on his lips. You sat down at the table next to Sam. You admired how much they loved eachother. You wondered if thats how much Dean loved you. He put some scrambled eggs on three plates along with some bacon. "This is delightful Dean." You say with a mouth full of eggs. "I call it 'The Original Breakfast ' by Dean Winchester. " You and Sam chuckled. On the way to school, you hoped that you wouldn't see Levi. Knowing Dean, he would pick him up and that would be one awkward car ride. Lucky for you, you didn't. You didn't want to explain what happened in front of Dean afriad that you might get a little emotional. You get to school and you can see that Levi is pissed. And his eyes are red. 'Has he been crying? You have to talk to him asap. Dean will understand. Wont he? ' All morning you pass notes to Dean telling him that you have to talk with Levi at lunch. He was cool with it. Just as you suspected. The bell rings and you know this is going to be hard but has to be done. A potential life long friend is worth more than a week long boyfriend. Even if that boyfriend is Dean Winchester. Just the thought that he will leave almost brings you to tears. "Hey, Levi." He just looks at you with his puffy red eyes. He has definitely been crying. While at school seeing the fresh ness in his blood shot eyes." Hi" is all he can manage. "About last night. I was going to come home, but Dean said, some things, and I didn't do anything. I just spent the night." "And what could he have possibly said to make you forget to at least call me or even text me that you werent gonna be home? Huh? What if I needed to talk? But lord forbid you actually answer your phone. I mean who even cares? Im just a person right? No special value, not enough to call anyways." It has been a while since you saw him like this. Last time was when his mom died 7 months ago. You dont know what happened but it was big. "Levi are you okay?" "Okay? Ha. I guess thats all a matter of perspective. Did I meet a girl and kiss her the next day? Did I go on 3 Dates with a girl in the same week? Did I then spend the night at her house without telling anybody? No. Then I guess you could say I was alright. Now, am I emotionally in tact knowing i have a girlfriend that loves me and a friend that I can count on to come to when I need a shoulder to cry on? No. Then I guess I am both okay and not okay." "Levi," He marched out of the cafeteria heading straight to the bathroom. Your guyses designated safe zone from eachother. What have you done? Levi's heart is broken and you cant put the peices back together. Levi has his phone. He always has his phone. So your going to text him. 'Hey. You're right. I should have talked to you. I'm sorry. Can you come out?' No answer 'Look, Dean is leaving and it was the heat of the moment I'm sorry. ' Still, no answer 'Please come out. You dont have to talk just listen' Levi slowly walked out of the bathroom, letting his backpack weigh him down. Levi is incredibly strong which means he is slouching because he doesn't care enough to carry himself. "Im listening "he said without looking up. "Last night was crazy. What i did wasn't right. I should have never went home with him. Especially without telling you. And you can call whenever you want." A long pause. "Levi say something please." "You were right." "About what?" You asked truly confused. "Dont act like you didn't notice. Charlie. She broke up with me." "Levi. Im so sorry. I know how much you loved her." "I said. I love you. Then she said, and I quote, 'I would love you, but I'm a lesbian. Figured you'd known but I guess you're stupider then you look.' And that was the end." "Oh Levi. I can only imagine how bad that hurts." "The worst part was going in my room, and crying by myself. It reminded me of sader times, before I met you." "I dont understand. What do you mean?" "Nevermind, just forget it." With that he walked out of the cafeteria and went outside. You ran after him, desiding to drop the subject for now and bring it up later. Catching up to him and grabbing his shoulder forced him to turn and look at you. " I promise you will never have to cry alone again." You rapped him in your arms and embraced him in a hug. The two of you stayed there a while in silence, comforting silence. Then the bell rang and you two were still close, and just exchanged a smile. "Thank you," he whispered. "Anytime"you replied. When you walked back to class you were happier than you have felt in a while. Well happier then you have felt in the last 6 years. "So how did it go with Levi?" " It went pretty good actually. " "Thats cool. Hey you wanna grab some grub tonite?" " Actually, I was thinking we could go over to my house. My parents wont be home." " Whatever you want. " he kissed you as you walked into class. The rest of the day, you had a smile plastered on your face. You got compliments about it all day. On your way home, you walked with Levi so Dean could drop off Sam and head over to your house. Levi walked home in silence and left you to your thoughts. 'How long will Dean be here? Prom is next week. You want him to take you so bad. Its his senior prom. You want to be his prom date. Its only a week. He can stay for another week. Right?' These thoughts were troubling you. Then you arrive at your house and hurry to get ready for Dean to get here. You put all the blankets and pillows in a very accessible closet, hopping he will want to build a fort and snuggle while an old cartoon movie plays. You then heard the door bell ring. "Come in!!!!!" You yell. Then he lets himself in.


	5. When a hope becomes reality

You look over and unexpectedly see a wide-eyed Sam with a backpack slung over his shoulder.  
"Dean dropped me off hoping you could help me with my math homework. My teacher isn't very helpful and Dean hasn't done a single piece of homework his whole life."  
You stood there almost speechless in shock. Multiple questions ran through your head while you took the whole situation in without taking to long, for you didn't want to make Sam uncomfortable.  
"Umm, yeah sure. What math are you taking?"  
You and Sam sat and did homework for about an hour before you started to get hungery.  
"Are you hungery?" You asked Sam hoping hed say yes.  
"I could eat," Sam said plainly.  
"Nachos sound good?"  
"Sounds great"  
"Cool, you finish that problem and I'll go make some nachos." With that you got up and went into the kitchen.  
Once you got the nachos in the oven, your phone buzzed. When you looked down at your phone you saw that Dean texted you.  
'Sorry.-DW' was all he wrote.  
You didn't know what to say, you didn't even know what he was sorry about, so you said nothing, and went out to check on Sam.  
"Hows it coming Sam?"  
"Good. I understand what I'm doing now."  
"Good, I'm glad. The nachos will be done soon. How much more homework do you have?"  
"Just a few more problems. I should be done in like 10 minutes."  
"Cool. Would you wanna watch a movie when you're done?"  
"Yeah that sounds awesome," Sam said with a smile.  
~~  
You and Sam were watching war of the worlds, already finnished the nachos when the familiar buzz of your phone came from your pocket.  
'Can I come over? -DW'  
'Sure you know where it is :)'  
Only 10 minutes past when Dean showed up at the door. He knocked, but then proceded to come in.  
"Hey, sorry, my dad needed some help with work. Watcha watchin'?" He said as he walked right over to you.  
"War of the Worlds, come have a seat." You then patted the spot next to you on the couch.  
He walked over and sat next to you while letting his arm lay behind you. All three of you sat there until the movie was over. Sam went and got in the car, and Dean stayed behind. Grabbing your face Dean gave you a kiss filled with regret. "I'm sorry to just drop Sam off like that, I should've asked first, or at least told you." "Dean, its perfectly fine. Now your brothers waiting and he looks pretty tired." Dean gave you a quick kiss and was out the door and down the driveway. The next morning Dean strolled into your house with more confidence than you thought humanly possible. He obviously knew what he wanted. As you look over you feel a hand slip behind your head and a pair of lips slam yours. Instinctively you leaned in and let the room around you spin. Passion flowed through the room as if it were your last days on earth. Parting, feeling the pull of eachothers lip, no one wanting to let go," What was that for?"  
Green steams into you and a smirk tugs at your heart. You know somethings wrong but you feel the moments to good to ruin. "Well whatever it is I like it, lets go," Dean grabs your bag and walks you to the car. Sam is getting in the back and grabs your bag from him and puts it in the car. The car ride on the way to school was filled with comfortable silence. All day Dean was fidgeting, and mumbling to himself. Everytime you asked him about it has got a giant smile on his face and said "oh nothing," leaving you a little uneasy. You asked Levi if he thought anything was weird, then he got weird. Avoiding the subject at all costs. This is when you knew something was up. You decided when Dean drops you off at your house you wont let him go without an explanation, wanting to not make a scene at school.  
Once you got into Deans car you noticed Levi going a different direction than usual, figuring he was meeting someone at the park, you let it go, and decided to ask about it later. Then as the car starts you look over at Dean and see the heart tugging smirk that you saw this morning. Looking out the window, you recall and relive the events of this morning. Dean pulling up to the park, and stopped. You were so caught up in your memory you weren't paying attention to where you were going. "What are we doing at the park?" You ask only to have another tug at your heart. "Wait here, " you've never seen Dean so excited before. He then hops out of the car and leaves just you and Sam. "Sam, do you know whats going on?" Sam just looked at me and smiled. Then Sams phone gets a notification and he jumps out of the car, opens your door, and leads you by the hand. You see this table full of (y/f/c) balloons tied around both ends. On the table were silver cut out letters that said "Prom?" And you sat down at the table, tears threatening to fall, and Dean said "so?" You nodded yes. "How did you get all this set up in time? I was only in the car for a minute. " "Well, I drove all over town, buying time for Levi to set it all up, " Dean then pointed at Levi, and a tear rolled down your face while you looked straight into the camera. You then jumped over the table and kissed Dean with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom!!! Yay!!!


End file.
